Pretty Girl Su, Super Hero Times Two!
by B.C. Dragon
Summary: Su did vow to save the town from the giant male duck. Rated PG for a few cuss words.


Pretty Girl Su, Super Hero Times Two!  
  
Okay, this is an odd one. Can you blame me? I am mentally ill. O.O Okay... Oh, and remember, review! Also, this is dedicated to Speeddie Turddle for her love of Tama that is kindof creepy...  
  
Su was bored. Everybody was gone. Gettin milk. Or something. She was not in the mood to make an invention. No no. She wanted to do something evil. Or perhaps heroic? No, evil. Evil was much more fun.  
  
She decided she would do her evil deed with Tama. She forgot what it was that she was going to do. She then remembered! She was going to make a mutated chicken by making it half turtle! Who would give her such a foolish idea? Why, none other than Ryan Deering, aka Speeddie Turddle! You thought it was going to be Tama, didn't you? Well, you were wrong! Bwahahahahahahahaha!   
  
So she went into her secret lab. That didn't really exist. And she pulled a lever that sent her to...fairy world! No. She didn't. She jsut went in. To a non exsistant place. In fact, I think it was really a tool shed. Su can be so silly somethimes...   
  
  
  
So she went to the lab and she made the turddle. Only she forgot the chicken part. Shame shame Su!!! So she threw the bad turtle away. For it was bad. Bad turtle!  
  
  
  
By the end of the day Su gave up. All she had accomplished was makeing a gaint male duck. How she got so far away from the project, I do not know. Why the fact that it is a male is so important, I also do not know!  
  
  
  
But I do not know alot, so don't feel bad for me. Or maybe you sould. No. You shouldn't. That would be bad.  
  
I am getting away from the story. On with the giant male duck!  
  
He was lonley. No, he wans't. Yes, he was! No, he argued with himslef, yes, he didn't. No. Now I am makeing no sense! Now I am makeing yes sense...  
  
  
  
So he was not lonley. But the fact that he was an evil project made him sad. No, it made him evil! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! And what do gaint male ducks do when they are evil? They attac towns! Yes! No! No! Yes yes!   
  
  
  
So that is what he did. He got out of the shed first. That was tricky. It had no roof. Wait, maybe that made it easy then? So he got out of the shed, and that was the easy part. And the hard part. It was a two part novel!   
  
  
  
Once he was out, he thought to himslef. The thought he thought was a thought he thought but not the thought that he thought he thought. "Get drunk!" a voice told him. So he did.  
  
This great male duck discovered he really really really liked vodca. Vodca and Happy Juice. The turddle gave him the happy juice. It was a female turddle with a male name. Hint hint, Speeddie Turddle the Ryan Deering! Or maybe it is the other way around...well, whatever. He likes it. Likes it good. o.o  
  
He also found that he liked the speed. The speed of the turddle that Speeddie Turddle gave him. Shame shame, Speed!   
  
  
  
When he was about to do the speed, Su said "no". She said this because drugs are bad for you. Never do drugs. No. They will mess up your life forever and you can never go to collage and become a garbage man. Or maybe you can. Humm...well, don't do drugs unless your life-long dream is to become a garbage man. Then you can do them. Because it won't matter. And Jennifer aka Jenny aka Moosh aka Momo will laugh if get put in prision, and Brian the man-whore will make you his bitch.  
  
  
  
So he was drunk on the vodca and crushing buildings in Tokyo. "Aieee!" screamed the people. Su heard their cries, but did not care.  
  
But then Jennifer aka Jenny aka Moosh aka Momo said, "It is my job to not care! That and to kill people for money. And to make fun of Kyanne (you know who you are!!!)." So Su had to care or die by Jennifer aka Jenny aka Moosh aka Momo and her pet Moogle.  
  
So SU said, "To care I must save the town! But how? Yes, but how...ooh! Ooh! I know! I can become a...bum-bum-de-dum!!! Super Hero! Yah! And I shall wear spandex! Why? Because everybody looks good in spandex!"  
  
So she got into the spandex. And she looked good. Because that is what spandex does to a person. It makes you look good.   
  
So off she went to save the town town. From whatever they need saveing from. You see, Su din't know that her wonderful male duck had left the building. Like Elvis. Elf! Elf! I am an elf.  
  
When she found what she was saveing the town from, she got upset. Her experiment was not supposed to be evil! Then she realized that the whole point of the experement thing was to make somethig evil, so she changed her mind about it. But still. She did not want to kill her precious male duck. But then she realized that it would be nice to have roast duck for dinner. And to drink milk with that meal.  
  
  
  
So, with her awsome super powers that included haveing a third eye, she killed the monster. The towns people cheered! Oh, and Tama helpd. Just not much. After all, there is only so much a turtle side-kick can do...  
  
Afterwards, when everybody came home, they were happy to see that they would be haveing roast duck instead of Naru's cooking. Also, a certain someone enyjoyed it because it was full of vodca. I think we all know who THAT was.  
  
Su also tryed to cook Tama with the duck, but, as all her attemps to eat Tama went, someone stopped her.  
  
So, once again, the day is saved, Thanks to Pretty Girl Su, Super Hero times two, and Tama. After they washed all the seasonings that Su had coverd him with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how'd you like them apples? Sorry if there was many a misspelled word, I was too lazy to spell check it. Also I would like to recognize all the guest apperences made in this story:  
  
Ryan Deering aka Speeddie Turddle:  
  
Don't stalk and lay of the speed, lol.  
  
Jennifer Hayne aka Jenny aka Jen aka Moosh aka Momo:  
  
kisama tama! ^-^ (hey, can anyone tell me what that means??? Momo won't)  
  
Brian the man-whore:  
  
Hey, Speeddie Turddle and Momo, so you know his e-mail? Maybe I should send this story to him...  
  
Well, that's all! Reveiw! Please! It will make me happy... 


End file.
